


If I Give My Heart To You

by orphan_account



Series: McLennon One Shots [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul wants to play with John's hair. Super short and fluffy!
Series: McLennon One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	If I Give My Heart To You

"Argh Macca noooooo!" John tried to escape Paul's fingers that were trying to weave their way through his hair. John had spent thirty minutes making his hair perfect, he didn't need this little brat undoing all his hard work in thirty seconds!

"C'mon Johnny please!" Paul put on his best puppy eyes. John sighed in annoyance. This was unfair! How could Paul expect to be able to touch John's hair when he never let anyone touch his own?! The truth was he _could_ expect to touch John's hair because he knew John couldn't say no to his dazzling puppy eyes.

"Fine," John grumbled. "You can fluff it up just don't ruin it..." Paul's eyes glittered with ecstatic triumph. He loved John's hair all fluffy, but he loved it even more when it was a total mess. He'll just have to see how messy he can get it...

Paul started with just flicking it and stroking it in the direction John had combed it that morning. Paul was giggling but John's body was stiff. So far Paul had been OK but he was not to be trusted. He had ruined John's hair countless times before.

Suddenly Paul put his fingers at the beginning of John's hairline, making to run his hand all the way through. John cringed and grabbed Paul's arm. "Don't. It took me so long to do this!" John reasoned with Paul.

Paul's hands, that had still been in the air with probing fingers, came to rest on John's shoulders. His beautifully mischievous doe eyes look into John's suddenly wide ones. John's heart rate quickened and he might have started holding his breath. At this point, he didn't know. All he knew was that Paul has his heart in the palm of his callused hand. John knew, at this moment, if he didn't grab his heart up right now it'd belong to Paul forever. 

And John let him have it. Paul smiled and he smiled back. At this moment, he felt completely sure he could trust this adorable boy with his fragile heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was insanely short... but if you liked it please leave a comment or kudos! Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
